Delirios de Enfermo
by lolaarlo
Summary: Este fic me inspiro el leer el fic Un Desliz de Dedo, si no lo han leído se lo recomiendo. Este no es un fic solo con mensajes de móvil, hay interacciones entre los personajes, cara a cara.


**Este fic me inspiro el leer el fic Un Desliz de Dedo, si no lo han leído se lo recomiendo. Este no es un fic solo con mensajes de móvil, hay interacciones entre los personajes, cara a cara.**

**Delirios de enfermo:**

— John, señora Hudson - nadie respondió a los gritos del detective, John estaba trabajando y la señora Hudson de fin de semana de relax.

Necesito que vengas.

_¿Para? _

Para que me lleves al hospital. Estoy enfermo.

_Ve tú. Eres mayorcito._

John, por favor no me dejes así.

_¿John? Sherlock te confundes, soy Jim._

¿Moriarty? Debí confundirme en mi estado mental.

_Si, anda, mándale un mensaje a John y déjame a mí en paz._

Ultima conexión 4:25 PM.

John, ¿eres tú?

**Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

Menos mal, antes me confundí y le hable a Moriarty.

**¿Cómo me las confundido con él?**

Porque estoy en la cama enfermo y te necesito.

**No puedo, estoy trabajando. Llama una ambulancia.**

John, eres consciente de que no puedo. No está la señora Hudson y nadie abriría.

Última conexión 4:42 PM

"Mierda John" Maldijo el detective.

_¿Sherlock?_

_Sherlock, maldita sea, responde meme._

Jim, pensé que era John.

_¿Sigues en casa enfermo?_

Sí, no ha venido a cuidarme ni a llevarme al hospital.

_¿Voy yo? _

No puedes, nadie te abriría. Estoy solo en la cama.

_Sé cómo entrar._

Última conexión 5:58 PM

"Qué más da si muero, a nadie le importo"

_Entro, no te asustes si escuchas un ruido en la cerradura._

No hagas locuras. No quiero ser una carga.

_No lo eres, para mi eres una bendición._

Entonces, sube pronto.

**Voy para casa.**

Ahora no te necesito. Tengo quien me cuide.

**¿A sí? ¿Quién?**

No tienes por qué saberlo. Adiós, nos vemos a la noche. Trabaja.

Última conexión 6:23 PM

— Subo - "al fin" pensó en detective - ¿qué tal el enfermo?

— Me duele el costado en el lado derecho - comentó el enfermo.

— Te llevaré al hospital.

Sherlock hizo lo que le ordenaron para ir cuanto antes al hospital.

Allí, el médico le ocultó.

**Sherlock, te he visto en el hospital, ¿cómo has llegado?**

Me han traído y ahora déjame.

— Está bien, solo un pequeño nervio pinzado que da algo de dolor. Descanse y dele calor a la zona - el médico comentó - en dos o tres días deberá estar bien.

— Me encargaré de que repose - Jim dijo sonriendo.

— Ya me encargo yo a partir de ahora del enfermo. Es fin de semana y no tengo consultas - a Jim le pareció mal - no hace falta que vengas por casa. Es más, te prohíbo que este fin de semana vengas a visitar al enfermo.

_Sherlock, te echo de menos._

Jim, yo también. Deberé compensarte lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

_No pasa nada. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí._

Jim, insisto. Cuando este mejor te compensaré.

_Vale, te dejaré._

— Sherlock, nada de hablar con Jim - Sherlock se mosqueó - tienes que reposar.

— Anda, no seas una madre y déjame en paz - Sherlock se mosqueó y le robó el móvil a John.

— Solo me preocupo para que mejores pronto.

— John, Jim - gritó Sherlock en sueños - ayuda.

John corrió a ver qué pasaba. Sherlock dormía destapado y sudoroso. El médico le toco la frente y se la notó caliente. Cogió el termómetro y se lo puso. Cuando pitó se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas décimas. Así que lo descansar. Pero primero se llevó el móvil para que descansara mejor.

_Sherlock_

_Sherlock, no te hagas el orgulloso y contesta._

_Sherlock no me hagas esto._

¿Qué?

_Por fin, ¿qué te pasa? _

Nada, solo estoy cansado. Nada más.

_Ya veo, te has cansado de mí rápidamente._

No, solo es que estoy cansado.

_Sabes, me gustó ayudarte hoy. Ha sido estimulante._

Prefiero que me ayude John.

_No te ayudó, prefirió su trabajo antes que a ti._

_Sherlock, no quería ofenderte con lo de John._

Pues lo has conseguido. John es la persona más amable y buena que conozco. Ahora déjame.

Última conexión 7:37 AM

— John, ¿qué hago con un paño en la cabeza?

— Para que te bajaran las décimas de fiebre - John sonrió y Sherlock le dio las gracias - toma - le devolvió el móvil - te lo quitara para que descansaras mientras te bajaba la fiebre. Te dejo un rato a solas. Y que no te duela el costado. Si lo hace, grítame y vendré.

Sherlock sonrió. Y miró si tenía mensajes,pero nada.

_Al fin te vuelves a conectar. Antes me dejaste preocupado._

¿Por? Anoche te dije lo que pensaba.

_No, por la mañana. Hablamos._

Conmigo no. Estuve durmiendo.

_Entonces hablé con John. Me dijo unas cosas._

Di.

_No quiero, pregúntale a él._

No quiero, quiero preguntarte a ti.

_Está bien, me dijo que John es la persona más amable y buena que conozco._

Y es cierto. Ayer no vino a casa porque si lo hacía lo echaban del trabajo. Motivos para echarlo tenían.

_Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pediste a mí? Un desliz de dedo seguramente._

No, delirios de enfermo. Además yo le quiero a él. Se ha preocupado en saber si me duele el costado no como tú.

_Hola_

Hola, ¿quién eres?

_John, que poco me conoces._

James, ¿qué narices quieres?

_Hablar, de Sherlock. ¿Te gusta?_

Directo al grano, eres cansino. Sí, me gusta, le quiero como a nadie más, ¿contento?

_No, porque sé que ahora no tengo ninguna posibilidad._

¿Y eso? Hablasteis.

_Claro. Después de saber que por la mañana había hablado contigo y le dije lo que me dijiste, dijo lo mismo. Te quiere. Ser felices. No os voy a molestar más, hasta otra._

Última conexión 8:34 PM

— Sherlock, ¿quieres comer algo? – John preguntó, mientras el enfermo estaba en el portátil.

— Claro, pero antes una cosa – John miró al detective - ¿Por qué…?

— Nada, no digas nada – John se acercó y besó a Sherlock – era esto lo que quería hacer. Esto es lo que no me atrevía hacer, por eso le dije aquellas cosas a Jim, lo siento – otro beso fue dado por John.

"Me encanta esto de delirios de enfermo, consigo el amor de John" Sherlock miró a John y sonrió tanto que le besó apasionadamente.

**Y se acabó, lo bueno se acabó, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Espero que las interacciones de móvil no os hayan causado problemas. Espero reviews, porque he tardado 2 semanas en escribirlo.**


End file.
